Ike x Marth Oneshots
by Ros-Poz2
Summary: Ike x Marth. YAOI. Fluffy. Ike and Marths relationship in different situations. They will be posted when I'm not busy with other stuff, so not everyday. But I will try to post as many as I can! PERSEVERANCE! Reviews are always welcome! I open my door to you! Click to be swept into battle... ...of the relationships. 3
1. Resurrection

Hey~ peeples! Well, I'm still going to continue on with the Junjou Oneshots, but I decided since they are my favourite OTP, I'm going to start Ike x Marth Oneshots! Yay~ Anyways, enjoy! :3

Special

"Wake up, Ike!"

Ike jolted up from his seat when he heard this loud voice. He lifted his head up slowly, to see his boyfriend Marth. "Why hello gorgeous." Ike said in his dreamy voice that made girls swoon. Marth blushed rapidly. "Don't use that voice when saying things like that...it's embarrassing..." He turned and faced away from Ike. "Cheer up gorgeous." Ike said in the same tone of voice, kissing Marth lightly on the forehead before sauntering off, sword in hand. Marth was frozen for a few seconds, then, coming back to reality, ran after Ike.

Ike and Marth were on a team together. "Let's kick some ass!" Ike shouted, holding his sword in a battle position. "Your too eager Ike. Besides, Snake has guns." Marth said, slight shiver in his voice.

"What, are you a pussy?"

"No I'm not!"

"Pussy." As Ike said that he pulled Marth in closer to him by his clothing, and passionately kissed him. Ike loved how he denied how scared he was sometimes. He pulled away, looking at Marths' blushing face. "Good luck in the battle." Ike said, a smug smile on his face. They both turned when they heard a clicking sound. Their eyes laid on Snake, loading his guns. Ike felt Marth tremble under his palms. "Don't worry Marth, I'll protect you." Ike whispered, lovingly. He kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"GO!" The Voice announced, all four players jumped into action. Alongside Snake was Zelda. She was throwing magic at Ike, but it did nothing. Ike was used to this. "Magic is usless." He thought to himself. He stabbed Zelda and threw her off stage. "Whereas swords are awesome." Zelda was healed by The Master Hand immediately, and she appeared at the top of the level. Snake shot his gun at Ike, but Ike dodged it. So seeing this, Snake pulled out a twin barrel shotgun. Snake turned to Marth, and shot it, twice. In his chest. Choking sounds came from his mouth and blood trickled down his chin as he fell to the ground. Ike spun around as he heard the gun shots. His eyes widened when he saw Marth on the ground, in immense pain. Tears escaped from his eyes. Ike charged up all his rage and inserted it into his sword, setting it alight. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Ike yelled at he ran at Snake, stabbed him in the chest with such force, it sent him flying off the level. He was healed immediately, and sent back at the top of the level. "5...4...3...2...1...1...1..." To Ikes disbelief, The Voice had a malfunction and he was looped on "1". This caused for the level to stop working. So even if they were eliminated, they couldn't get out because the doors of the level didnt Master Hand couldn't get to them. "We are experiencing some technical difficulties, please remain calm." However, being calm was not Ikes strong point. A battle cry as-you-might-call-it came out of Ikes mouth, a cry filled with rage and despair. "...Ike...dont be angry..." A small voice said. Ike ran over to Marth lying there on the floor, in a pool of red blood. Marth thickly swallowed. "Don't be...an...gry..." Marth coughed and more blood came out of his mouth. Tears rolled down Ikes face. He grabbed Marths hand. "Marth, th-this is all my fault...I promised I-I would protect you..." The clanking of people trying to pry the doors open were in the backround, but Marth could barely hear them. "...Ike...you have protected me...all this time...you...you just haven't...n-noticed it..." Marth whispered, finding it hard to talk because of the pain. Ike stroked Marth hair, tears streaming down his face now. Now and then, a sob would erupt from his mouth. "I-Ike...t-theres a light...right next to you..." Ike grabbed Marths face with both of his hands. He turned Marths head to face his. "Whatever you do, don't go into that light! Focus on my face!" Ike looked into those lifeless eyes, no longer hindering intelligence, just pain. He look far gone. "...Ike..."Marth painfully whispered. "Come closer to me..." Ike bent down, and got as close as possible. "...I...love you." Marth whispered, it didnt sound like he was in any pain at all when he said that. Ike hugged Marth close around his waist. "I love you too!" Ike shouted, tears seriously changing his voice. Marth fell limp in his arms, and Ike could no longer feel his warm breath tickling his skin. Ike grabbed onto the lifeless body for dear life. He cried so loudly, it was heard all around the Smash Bros. building.

"Marth! I love you!" Ike screamed, hoping it would reach beyond the grave. He stroked Marths hair.

"I love you!" He cried, tears streaming down his face. Snake and Zelda kneeled beside Ike, and put their hands on his shoulders. Ike didn't notice. He was too deep in his own thoughts. "Marth!" He yelled a few times through sobs. "Doors opening. Everyone evacuate from the arena." Ike stood up, carried the lifeless Marth bridle style, and walked out, sobbing all the way as he held Marth close to his body. Lonely tears fell onto the dead body occasionally. He walked into the Master Hands infirmary, and he crumbled. "Please Master Hand...! Is there anything you can do? Please, I'll do anything...!"

He bowed his head.

"I'll do anything for Marth...!" The Master Hand thought for moment, and then worked it's magic. The Master Hand saw how distraught Ike was, and used his grief as more energy in channeling this resurrection attempt, which he had only done once, and that didn't go well. But the Hand saw something special in Marth, he was different, but he couldn't figure out how. Ike had his head buried in his hands. He was still crying out loud, not bothering if anyone heard. He felt like he was in the darkest place, and wherever he went, there was no opening.

But there is always light at the end of every tunnel.

Ike felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up, face stained with tears, to see a smiling Marth. "Don't cry anymore." Marth whispered, wiping a couple tears away. Ike lunged at Marth, wrapping his arms around him and passionately kissing him. Marth kissed him back. They were both so very very happy seeing eachother again.

That was probably the longest kiss in history. They hugged.

"Don't ever leave me again Marth, I love you too much."

"I love you more." Marth whispered tenderly into Ikes ear.

Please write a review! OR ELSE... *insert Ike like a boss w/ his sword here*

Writing these as often as possible, give me ideas for oneshots pwease! :3


	2. Two Little Wonders

Two Little Wonders

Warning: M-Preg. Which just basically means men getting pregnant.

Ike rushed into the ward without thinking about anything else except his husband Marth. Nothing else mattered.

Him, some doctors and nurses burst into the room 305 (Hatsune Miku reference! ...anyone...?) which was where Marth was staying.

"Ike...!" Marth yelled but then screaming in agony.

"I'm right here Marth!" Ike yelled, running towards him.

Ike looked at his bangs that were pasted to his face from sweat, his eyes wide with fear. Ike quickly sat down next to his husband, clasping his hand in which Marth squeezed back with great force. Ike couldn't feel his hand anymore but he didn't care, he wanted to become a father.

"Marth, honey..." started one of the nurses who was on waiting for the time to come.

"Your going to have to push for me darling." Marths eyes were suddenly glazed over with fear. He quickly turned to Ike, eyes full of panic.

"Its alright Marth." He coaxed while stroking his hair, the teal hair that enraptured him when he first met Marth. But now this was 10 years later.

Marth pushed with all he had, but it still wasn't enough. Marth screamed in pain.

"Come on Marth, just a little bit more!" Encouraged one of the nurses, eager for the arrival. Marth pushed harder, until they heard cries. Marth and Ike burst out into tears when they saw those chubby faces.

"It's twin boys!" Shouted the nurse who helped Marth in this facade. Marth held one and they gave the other one to Ike.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing I've ever seen..." Ike said in a voice like he was talking to a dog. His voice lowered to a just audible whisper and got close to Marth.

"...except for you." Ike finished. Marth blushed. He hadn't called him cute in ages. Marth then smiled and turned to the baby.

"Can we name them?" asked a tired Marth to the nurse. The nurse nodded and proceeded to answer.

"Yes darling! You can name them what ever you want!"

Marth beamed and said,

"I would like one to be called Ryan." Ike was a bit surprised at his statement.

"Wouldn't you like something Japanese, since that's where you came from?" Ike asked, hoping to get an answer.

"No. Since I've been living in England so long, I've quite liked that names that are used. You can name him, if you'd like." He weakly smiled to Ike, obviously exhausted from this ordeal. Ike smiled back.

"When I first met you, you told me all about where you came from, which was Japan. You hadn't quite adjusted to England, and so you kept saying stuff in Japanese and no one could understand you. You couldn't pronounce "l"'s and you constantly added "uu"'s on the end of you words. So, your first "I love you" must have been hard for you to say. You even called me Ike-chan for quite a while. On the battle field as well you had a chant in Japenese, and I've always wondered what you say. So I've decided to name him a name that comes from Japan. Hatori." Marth chuckled, quite embarrassed about how he used to call his love Ike-chan. The nurse gleefully clapped her hands.

"Then it's settled! I'll get the paperwork, you two just relax here." Said the nurse, running out of the white door.

Marth yawned. Ike looked over, a bit concerned for him. His face was sympathetic.

"You know, you can just rest, I don't mind, I'll take the baby and I'll fill out the paper work." He said, quite quietly as to not disturb the babies. Marth only answered with a yawn and gave the baby to him. Ike smiled, Marth could be so straightforward sometimes. Marth lay down. Ike stared in disbelief at how pale and thin Marth looked. Ike just stroked his hair and whispered and soft "Good Night." before Marth fell asleep.

TIME SKIP - 7 years

Marth was preparing dinner for their children. Marth was profoundly the women in this relationship, which he didn't mind at all, except for all the work he had to do.

Ike suddenly burst through the door with Ryan and Hatori by his side. They were all muddy.

"Take those muddy, muddy shoes off! I'm not having a dirty floor!" Shouted Marth at the trio, despite him yelling the three had big grins on their faces in winning a football match just seconds ago.

"Come on, take your trainers off guys. Listen to your dad." Said Ike to the two 7 year olds, they both complied and went upstairs to get changed into something cleaner.

"How was your day, Marth?" Asked Ike as he walked up to him. Marth just sighed and continued chopping vegetables. "Well, I had to clean the whole house because you and the children keep messing it up all the time..." Marth breathed out, he was obviously very agitated.

"...and now, I have to cook for 4 hungry mouths!" Ike inspected Marths profile. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a mess and his face was a constant frown. Ike put a hand on Marths slightly hunched back, which made Marth relax a little. He hadn't felt Ikes touch for at least a week. Ike then stepped closer, bent down and kissed Marths temple. Marth blushed, even though they'd been together for 15 years, he couldn't help but blush at the sudden things Ike did.

"Marth, it's alright. Just ask for help when you need it. Here, gimme the knife. I'll cook the rest of dinner. You just go upstairs and rest. I'll call you when I've made dinner." Ike smiled, as he took the knife out of Marths weak grip. Ike pecked Marth on the lips and turned to the sink to wash his hands. Marth walked up the stairs only to be greeted by to smiling boys. Hatori had the same hair colour as Marths, teal, and he ran up towards him. Ryan however had Ikes hair colour, dark blue, he ran towards Marth also. The hugged Marth, and Marth kneeled and hugged them back.

"We love you daddy." The two happily said in unison. Marth warmly smiled, he kissed them both on the top of their heads and whispered "I love you too."

Marth stood up and the two twins let go of Marth. Noticing that they had changed out of their dirty clothing, he pointed towards down stairs. "Now go you two, and get ready for dinner." Ryan and Hatori ran downstairs arguing who was going to get there first. Marth smiled once again and went into his and Ikes bedroom. He lay there and moments after he fell asleep, happy thoughts of his children in his mind.

He woke up to Ike shouting up the stairs that dinner was ready. Marth got up, realizing that he still had his apron on, he took it off and made his way downstairs.

When he was in view of the whole dining room and kitchen, he immediately made eye contact with Ike, and he just smiled. Ike looked down and looked at Ryan and Hatori.

"Sit down guys!" Ike said to the duo, which quickly met his request by sitting next to eachother on the long dining room table. Ike brang all the food over and Ike and Marth sat down, opposite to Ryan and Hatori.

They were all enjoying dinner, then Marth noticed Ryans plate.

"Ryan, why aren't you eating your vegetables?" Asked Marth as he leaned closer to Ryan.

"I don't like them..." Ryan answered, eyes down at his plate while he was playing with his peas with a fork.

"How can you not like it when you haven't tried it? Here..." Marth took the fork off Ryan and scooped up some peas. Ike couldn't help but watch Marth try and get his child to eat a vegetable. Marth started to make plane noises and he swerved the fork through the air.

"We are ready for landing. Roger that." Marth said in a low voice making Ryan laugh. Marth poked the fork towards Ryans mouth, as if trying to land the "plane". Ryan, having a big imagination, was amused by the "plane" and ate the peas off the fork. He smiled. So did Marth.

"See, they're not so bad!" Marth said as he gave Ryan back his fork. He sat back and looked at Ike. Ike mouthed "How did you do that?" Marth just winked in response.

After dinner Ike and Marth quickly cleaned up the dishes and cutlery, whilst doing to so Hatori and Ryan went upstairs to get ready for bed.

They suddenly came down about ten minutes later and asked if they could read them a story.

"What story would you like me to read to you?" Marth said, kneeling down to their height.

"Peter Pan!" The two said in unison, both really happy with their decision. Marth and Ike went upstairs and spent the next half an hour reading the tale of Peter Pan to their happy sons.

By the end they both looked really sleepy and both said, in unison "Good night daddy, and good night daddy." Marth and Ike smiled and kissed their foreheads. "Good night guys." Ike switched the light off and walked out, Marth close behind him. The both stopped in the doorway, and peered in at their sleeping sons. They both smiled at eachother and shared a kiss.

Their lives were so happy, and their future looked so bright.

Thank you for reading! Sorry for not posting for ages, that was bad for me. I'm defiantly going to post some more Junjou one shots, I'm going to do an Egoist story and a Terrorist story, so don't worry! I haven't gave up! Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Book

Book

A happy story. Ike and Marth are dating in this fic.

Marth was in the shade of a giant tree not a long way from the Smash Brothers Mansion. He was delightfully reading a book enjoying the cool shadow and the contents of his book. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose, daring to fall off, and he was out of his battle attire and in a blouse and shorts. A finger pushed up his glasses, which made Marth jump as he was so lost in his book. He looked up and saw Ike crouching in front of his a wide grin plastered on his face. Ike pulled a small daisy from behind his back and held it in front of Marth.

"A flower for my lady." Ike said in the most poshest voice he could do. Marth huffed and glared at Ike.

"Shut up." Marth simply said, not taking his gaze away from Ike. Marth was blushing even though it pissed him off when Ike called his a women.

"Your so cute Marth." Ike exclaimed as he ruffled Marths hair and sat next to him, leaning back. Marth started reading again, which made Ike curious.

"Whatcha reading?" Ike said, peering over Marths arm to try and read the small writing on the pages.

"Legends of Altea." Marth stated, eyes still glued to the book. Ike smiled.

"Ahhh...getting in touch with your home land again, huh? Are you feeling homesick?" The last part of the sentence Ike said with a hint of genuine concern. Marth wanted to lie because the truth was embarrassing, but when he saw those dark concerned eyes, he just couldn't.

"H-how could I be h-homesick...w-when your here to keep my mind off it..." Marth stammered, dark red forming on his cheeks as he looked at Ike.

Ike smiled once again and cupped Marths face. He leaned in for a kiss and slipped his tongue into Marths mouth. Marth immediately reacted by wrapping his arms around Ikes neck and leaning in more to make it deeper. Ike tangled his left hand in Marths teal locks as he also deepened the kiss. Marth fought with Ikes tongue as both of them danced within each others moist caverns. Ike won, but it didn't dishearten Marth. They both let go, panting and breathless, lust in both their eyes and their cheeks tinted pink.

"You done reading that book Marth?"

"Yeah." Marth breathed out as the two of them got up to go back to their king size bed to make a love story of their own.

I feed off your reviews! Please leave one! :3


End file.
